


Sleuth

by musicofthespheres



Series: Word of the Day Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: Someone has taken Bulma's favourite wrench and she's going to find out who it was.





	Sleuth

**Author's Note:**

> [Merriam-Webster WOTD, January 28, 2019](https://twitter.com/MerriamWebster/status/1089870713874333697)

Bulma was many things: genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist. Today, she'd be adding **sleuth** to that list: _somebody_ had absconded with her favorite wrench (she'd designed it herself, calling it a 'wrench' was a bit of an understatement when it was essentially the best multitool ever made--it just happened to be wrench-shaped, that's all) and they were going to pay, damn it. 

She searched high and low, floor to ceiling of her lab just in case she'd misplaced it. There was no reason to go blowing up at one of her poor interns, only to find it under the wrapper remains of her midnight snack and have to apologize. But it was nowhere to be found, and instead, she found a damning clue as to the identity of the wrench-napper: a busted-up training bot hidden among all her spare parts. It hadn't been there yesterday.

Storming to the gravity room, she pounded on the door and screamed through the porthole: "Vegeta! Turn that thing off _this instant!_ " After what seemed like ages, she heard the tell-tale whine of the capacitor shutting down before the door opened to reveal her husband's wickedly-grinning face. She was prepared to go on a full-fledged rant when he pulled her inside and shut the door after her, picking her up and pressing her back against the wall. "Give me back my wrench!" she complained. 

Vegeta buried his face into her chest. "Mm-mm," he grunted in disagreement, voice muffled by her breasts. "I've barely seen you all week." She relaxed against him. Is that what this was about? Was he feeling neglected? Didn't he leave her for _months_ at a time to go train off-world? Well, that was no matter. If he was the one to initiate spending some time together, she wasn't going to argue. "Alright, Vegeta," she muttered, kissing the top of his head. "Put me down and let's go have a shower."


End file.
